Magic Always Leads To Surprises
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny does magic that twists everything around. What happens when Benny and Ethan haven't met until their sophomore year? Read to find out. Rated T for some mild Benny/Ethan
1. Chapter 1:  Prologue

**I love Benny and Ethan together. I sadly do not own MBAV or any of it's characters. Hope you all enjoy this story! **

**...**

It was a normal Saturday night. The Benny and Ethan we all know and love were watching TV, in peace, when Benny got the fantastic idea to practice magic. Ethan just rolled his eyes and continued watching TV. He heard Benny mutter something, then a light flashes, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Benny

Benny Weir, one of the semi-popular boys of the school, slammed his locker shut, frustrated. He had a weird dream the night before, of a guy he didn't even know, yet he felt like he knew him better than anyone. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed of him either. He had no idea who this guy was; He knew though that the boy was about 5'8" or 5' 9", a few inches shorter than him. The boy had dark brown hair that almost looked black depending on the lighting, and that his eyes were a dark brown that always made him look serious, even if he wasn't being serious at the time. He knew the boy had a dimple in his cheek when he smiled, and had a cute smile at that. He had never met this boy, except in his dreams. And it was driving him crazy.

Benny knew how he felt towards guys for a while now. He was only 15, just beginning his sophomore year of high school. He knew what he wanted though. And that was the boy from his dreams, even though he didn't know who said boy was. Every time his thoughts turned to the boy with no name, he couldn't help but feel complete. Like he missing a part of himself and that boy was it. He sighed as he opened his locker again, grabbing his books. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes. He had taken to straightening it lately, instead of keeping it the flipped out way it would be if he didn't. No one ever got to see him like that. He quickly straightened his black button down shirt and looked around.

He began to walk to class when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back before recognizing the blond person next to him. "Rory, seriously? Do not do that!" Benny said, walking away.

"Ah dude you know I was just messing around. Why you so jumpy? I was just going to tell you there's a new kid in school today."

"New kid huh? And why would I care?"

"Cuz the only house that has been for sale in this town is the one that is a couple houses from yours? This new kid is probably your new neighbor."

"I hate when you make sense," Benny mutters, staring at his blonde friend. Rory was overly energetic all the time, no matter what the situation was. Of course, he could get scared when the moment called for it, but usually you could see him with a smile on his face. He and Benny had been branded "dorks" when they were younger but once Rory lost his glasses due to factors beyond their control, and Benny started straightening his hair and trying to not talk like the dork he was, they both slowly climbed up the social ladder. But, when in private, these two boys inner dorkiness came out.

"So, we need to meet this new kid. What if it's a hot babe? She'll be all over me," Rory said, confidence soaking his voice. Benny just shook his head. Just what the school needed, more idiotic girls. The only two he could really stand were Sarah and Erica, and half the time he couldn't stand them. He really tolerated them since they were similar to Rory, and he was Rory's friend.

"And what if it's a guy?" Benny asked, walking towards his first class, Rory following along.

"We'll see how cool he is and if he's pretty cool, he can hang with us. If not, well that's his loss right dude?"

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3: First Sight

Benny was listening to Rory ramble on about something, waiting for class to begin. The teacher walked in, with the principal right behind him. Everyone in class got silent as a boy walked in behind them. Benny's mouth fell open. It was the boy from his dreams. He was wearing gray colored jeans, a black t-shirt and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. A light blush covered his cheeks as he avoided looking at anyone in the class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Everyone, say hello to Ethan Morgan." Benny gulped as he heard the name. _Ethan._ It sent electricity through his body and he smiled to himself.

"Students," Principal Hicks said, clearing his throat, "I need someone to volunteer to show Ethan here around school and to his classes. Any takers?" Benny's hand shot up instantly, before anyone else could say anything. Benny could feel Rory's curious eyes on him, but he didn't lower his hand.

"Thank you Benny. Ethan, you can go sit in that desk next to him," the teacher said, waving his hand towards the empty desk next to Benny. Ethan looked up and his cheeks got redder as he looked at the boy who would be his guide for the day. _It's him… The boy from my dreams. But… he looks different. I'm pretty sure it's him._ Ethan managed a small smile before making his way slowly to his desk, making sure to keep his eyes on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Benny," he says, turning towards Ethan.

"I'm Ethan," he says quietly, turning slightly to face the taller boy. _It is him. It's the same smile, the same green eyes that light up when he smiles. His hair is different though. Whenever I dreamt of him, it was flared out. Here, it's straightened down. But it is him. I feel like I know him, yet this is the first time I've ever seen him in my life. _

"So Ethan…" Benny starts, but is interrupted when the teacher begins talking. "We'll talk later," he says, smiling at Ethan again, getting one in return. _I finally got to see him smile in real life. It's even better than any dream._

…

Benny looked over Ethan's shoulder at his schedule. Benny couldn't help it but he had to be close to this boy, even though they just met.

"We have every class together," Benny said, a huge grin on his lips. Ethan looked up at this boy he didn't know, at how close they were, and he instantly began to blush.

"That's great," Ethan said, eyes not leaving the others face. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. But, it does feel like it doesn't it? That we know each other already?"

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah … we should get to class. We can discuss this at lunch," Benny said, throwing an arm around Ethan's shoulders. Both boys freeze in place. "Sorry. I don't know why I did that. Just felt … natural I guess is the word."

"It's fine. I don't mind, you just caught me by surprise is all. You can leave it if you want," Ethan says, his face completely red now.

"Good I wasn't really planning on moving it," Benny says, a smirk on his face. Ethan laughs quietly. _God I love his laugh._ The two boys walk to class, both blushing as Benny leaves his arm around Ethan's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Friends

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ethan. Ethan, this is everyone. The blonde, bouncing in his seat boy is Rory, the dark haired girl who is staring at us like we're crazy is Sarah, and the blonde girl who thinks she's better than the rest of us but secretly enjoys our company is Erica." Benny says, pointing at each of the others in turn, before sitting down with his lunch. "Well come on E, sit down." Ethan smiled to himself at the nickname Benny gave him, and sat down next to him.

Sarah began asking Ethan questions about himself, and Benny couldn't help but stare as the dark haired boy answered her questions in his quiet, serious voice.

"Benny, dude, I need to talk to you," Rory says, grabbing said boy's arm and dragging him from the table.

"Be right back E," he says, before the unnaturally strong grip got him too far. Ethan just smiled sadly and turned back to the girls on the other side of the table from him.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Benny asks when Rory finally stopped in the hallway.

"You are what's up with me. You haven't taken your eyes off this guy since he walked into first period. Why?" Rory could be observant when needed. This was not one of the needed times.

"Rory, remember I told you I was seeing someone in my dreams every night?"

"Yeah …"

"It was him. Ethan. He's the one I've been seeing. Every night for only god knows how long."

"Wait. So you've been dreaming about this guy, yet you've never met him, until today."

"Yes. I can't stay away from him. Did you know me and him have all our classes together? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't avoid him."

"Yeah but you seem to _like_ him," Rory made sure to emphasize the word like. Rory smirked as he saw Benny's face turn the color of a tomato. "You do? Dude! I knew you were into guys but come on. You don't even know this kid. He could be BAD for all we know."

"He's not. I just know he's not. And I don't know him yet. But I feel like I do. Please Rory, don't tell him. I just met him I don't wanna freak him out."

"Dude, we've known each other a long-ass time. I won't tell him."

"Thanks," Benny says, his face finally its normal color again.

"No prob. You know I got my friends backs. And to be honest, I feel like I know him too. Not like you do, but like a good friend."

"Really?" Benny asks, raising an eyebrow at his blonde friend.

"Yeah. Like I've met him before. You think the girls get the same feeling?"

"Ask them, I just want to be by his side again. Sorry dude," and with that, Benny quickly turns back to the cafeteria, Rory right behind him. He slows down as he gets back to his table, Ethan blushing while Sarah and Erica giggled at him. "Sorry buddy, I'm back now," Benny says, sitting close to Ethan. Ethan turns and he smiles such a big smile Benny just stares for a moment before he smiles back.

"Benny," is all Ethan says before blushing again, causing more giggles from Sarah and Erica.

"Hey ladies, can I talk to you now?" Rory says, signaling for the girls to follow him. They grabbed their bags and followed him out of the room, leaving Benny and Ethan alone.

"So, what did you talk bout with the girls?" Benny asks, staring at Ethan.

"They just asked me where I moved from and stuff. Why I moved here. Where I live now. Very chatty girls those two are."

"You have no idea," Benny says, causing Ethan to chuckle slightly. Benny smiles at the sound before asking, "So, does it feel like we've met before to you?"

"Yeah it does. I feel like I know you. And … nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"It is obviously not nothing. Come on E, tell me."

"Why do you call me that?"

"I-I don't know honestly. Just feels like something I would, no should, call you."

"Yeah it does. Whenever you say it, it seems like I know you. But I don't. Today is the first day I've ever seen you … in life I mean," Ethan whispers the last part, but Benny hears it.

"What do you mean by 'in life'?" Benny asks, eyes wide as he stares at Ethan. _Did he dream of me too?_

"Well… Okay, I'm only telling you this because I feel like I know you. I had … dreams of you. Nothing bad, it's just … you were there. Except your hair wasn't straight, it was more flipped out, and you wore a striped shirt instead of a single color like the one you have on now. But it was you. And I've felt like I've known you forever, even though today is the first day we've ever met."

"You dreamt of me too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"I've been dreaming about you Ethan. For a really long time. And I feel like I know you. And I feel really close to you. Closer than any of my other friends, and honestly, I don't have many. Acquaintances, yeah, but no one like you."

"So, we've never met, but we each have been dreaming about the other? Don't you think that's weird?"

"Well, if you wanna talk about weird stuff, we should see my grandma. She is like queen of weird. Trust me. For now though, we should get to class," Benny says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Ethan gets up and smiles as Benny throws his arm around Ethan's shoulders again.


	5. Chapter 5: DejaVu

As the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Benny walked with Ethan outside. "So, where do you live?" asked Benny, who was watching the shorter boy fix his backpack.

"Um, not too far. My mom wanted me to walk home today, so I guess I'll see you later, or tomorrow I mean," Ethan says.

"I'll walk with you, make sure you get home okay. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for E."

"Are we friends?" Ethan asks, looking at Benny.

"I like to think we are," Benny says, smiling at Ethan as they continue to walk. Ethan smiles back, grateful that his first day at a new school went well.

…

Benny smiled as they walked up Ethan's sidewalk. "Guess what?" he said, watching Ethan unlock the door.

"What?"

"We live next door to each other."

"Really? That's awesome. My parents aren't home yet, so it's just us. Come on I'll show you my room and all my stuff then we can head over to your house and talk to your grandma about the dreams."

"Alrighty. Lead the way." Benny followed Ethan up the stairs, past unpacked boxes and random junk.

"Sorry it's kinda messy. I already got my room unpacked so it's better than the rest of the place," Ethan calls over his shoulder. He walks up to the door at the end of the hall that has a warning sign on it. "And this is my room." Benny smiles and follows Ethan into his room. Benny stops, immediately in shock. He felt so much deja-vu, like he had been in here before, not to mention he noticed Ethan was into almost the exact same stuff as he was.

"I know what you're thinking. Wasn't quite what you were expecting huh? But what can I say? I'm a dork, geek, nerd, whatever you wanna call it," Ethan says, avoiding Benny's gaze. "I understand if you don't wanna hang out with me anymore or be my friend. It's cool. You can leave now. Thanks for making sure I got home." Benny just stood there in silence, still drinking in the room. Finally, he got the courage to speak up.

"Ethan, you are my other half. You like all the same stuff I like. I just don't admit to it… Now I kinda wish I did. Your room is awesome!" Benny says, spinning around in circles looking at everything.

"What? Other half?"

"Yeah dude, your stuff is awesome! Only reason I try to act like I'm not a dork is because I used to get bullied for it. Now I just don't care. I have someone to share all my interests in, why should it matter how I act." says Benny, smiling a huge smile that it looked like it would break his face. Ethan smiled and laughed at Benny's smile.

"So we're cool?"

"No. We're dorks!" Both boys burst out laughing, like they had been friends forever, instead of just meeting earlier that day.

"Well, if we're done geeking it up, how bout we head to your place and talk to your grandma about those dreams?"

"Alright, let's go." Benny walks out of Ethan's room, like he had done it so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Walking up Benny's driveway, Ethan saw who he assumed to be Benny's grandma tending to her garden.

"Grandma! I have someone I want you to meet!" Benny yelled, smiling as he did it.

"No need to yell Benny I'm right here!" Grandma Weir yelled back, laughing at her stupid grandson. "Oh. Who's this?"

"Grandma, this is Ethan. He is my new best friend, and my other half. Seriously, we have EVERYTHING in common."

"Hmm … Ethan … Why do I feel like I've met you before?"

"That's just it Grandma. I feel that way too. So does Rory." Ethan looked at Benny now. _He didn't tell me Rory felt like he knew me. I feel the same way though. Like I know them all. But not like Benny. He's different._

"Hmm … weird … I suppose you want my help in figuring this out?"

"Yeah, because it's not just like I know him, me and him … well … we've been dreaming of the other, for a really long time it seems. Yet this is the first day we've ever met."

"Huh. Well, come on in then. I'll see what I can do," she says, walking into the house. Benny and Ethan soon followed.

…

Ethan watched as Benny and his grandma looked through some really old book with weird writing in it and whispering to each other. Ethan heard tidbits like "magic" "vampires" "does he have a gift" and other random stuff that he didn't understand. He just slowly looked around him, and felt like he had been in this house before.

"Benny, I feel like I've been here before," Ethan says, turning to his friend.

"Didn't you say that you felt like you've been his house before dear?" Grandma asked, glancing at Benny.

"Yeah I did. Like I had been there millions of times before." Benny just stared at Ethan. Ethan just stared back, neither boy wanting to look away.

"Hmm. Ethan, do you have any … _skills_… you can think of?"

"You mean like athletic junk? No ma'am I'm a full geek through and through." Benny can't help but smile at Ethan's attempt at a joke.

"That's pathetic," Benny says, laughing.

"You're one to talk I bet you aren't any more athletic than me, other half."

"You are correct, Captain Morgan." Both boys burst out laughing at their stupid banter, even causing a chuckle to come from Grandma Weir.

"Okay boys, that's enough geek for the moment. Benny, I think I found something that might help. It'll tell us if Ethan is similar to Rory and the others or if he has anything special about him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ethan asked, feeling a little unease at them.

"Benny, let me do it on you so I can make sure I got the right spell okay?"

"Sheesh fine."

"Go stand next to Ethan." Benny stood next to Ethan, a half smile on his face. "Alright, if this works, Benny will glow for a couple minutes. It should be a blue-ish color, since that goes with your … skill. Ready?" Benny just nods, still staring at Ethan. _Ethan looks so confused. Wish I could explain but I'm not even really sure what's going on here._ Benny's thoughts were cut off when he heard his grandma begin to speak. Ethan still didn't know what to think but he did know he was freaked out when the tall boy next to him began to glow blue for about 5 minutes then he was back to normal.

"Awesome it works. Now try it on Ethan!"

"Try what on me? Can someone explain this? I'm not letting you guys do anything to me until I get some answers!" Ethan was beginning to freak out now.

"Ethan, Whitechapel is a very strange town. I think there is something about you. It would explain why you and Benny dreamt of each other and how you two know each other although you've never met. So just stand still and let me do this okay?"

Benny walked over and slid his arm around Ethan's shoulders, not in the casual way like earlier but in a way that made Ethan feel protected. "I'm right here E, nothing will hurt you okay?" Ethan just nods, closing his eyes. He heard Benny's grandma speak but still didn't look. "Ethan, open your eyes," Benny whispers in Ethan's ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver. He does as he was asked and gasps when he sees his body is glowing white.

"What the?" he starts, looking up at Benny and his grandma. Benny moved next to her and read over her shoulder.

"Huh. A seer? That's awesome!" Benny exclaimed.

"Benny, go stand by Ethan I want to try something." Benny just nods at his grandma and slips his arm around Ethan's shoulders again. "Boys, follow me real quick." Both boys follow her to a big mirror situated on the wall. "Okay. Boys stand in front of the mirror, and do not remove your eyes from it. Understand?" Both boys nod, eyeing the mirror in front of them. Benny's grandma stood off to the side and flipped through her spell book until she found what she was looking for. She waves her hand at the mirror and smirks as it begins to glow, then smiles fully when she sees the images appear in front of her. Benny and Ethan both gape at the mirror and what they see.

They see themselves following Sarah down an alley, watching her eat a rat, then they run away screaming; they see them battling vampires with giant light saber-like things; next is Benny's grandma explaining about Ethan's visions and Benny's magic, Sarah with them as they get ready to take on the 'bloodsuckers'; they see animals with glowing red eyes all over Ethan's kitchen and watch them turn to dust as they blast them with some liquid; they see Benny and Ethan dressed up as cheerleaders and attempt to fight a witch; they see them attempting to stop two vampires in nurses outfits; they try to fight off a giant doll come to life from going after Ethan's little sister Jane; they see two Benny's, one evil and one normal. Evil Benny taunts Ethan, then they see evil Benny and normal Benny fighting, normal Benny winning in the end; Ethan attempts to be on the wrestling team, as they see a ghost coach tormenting him, and how Benny tries to get rid of the ghost with magic that doesn't work; they watch as Benny makes a love potion that make all the girls in school want to kill Benny and Ethan, and they end up locked up in a cage, Ethan sleeping against Benny's chest; an evil, magical tree combines with the school's computer lab and uses Rory has its new body, resulting in the two boys trying to save him, with Sarah's help; they watch as a jock uses Ethan's sight to help him find a cure for werewolf-ism, then Benny says some magic that hits Ethan, causing him to become a wolf as well. They watch Sarah use the cure on Ethan, saving him. They see a vampire hunter come after Sarah, and they dress up in stupid costumes, trying to make sure that her secret is safe. Ethan watched as Benny turned into a zombie and attempted to bite him, and then Benny was turned back to normal due to A/C; they see Rory let an evil demon spirit loose in Ethan's house, and it possesses Sarah. They argue but are soon best friends again, working together to lock the spirit away as Rory protects Jane; they see terror cross Benny's face as Ethan lays on the ground, withering in pain, Sarah sucking vampire venom out of his arm, then Benny standing next to Ethan's bed as his grandma and sister check on him.

They watch in silence as a new, clearer picture appears. Benny and Ethan, watching TV together. Benny jumps up and grabs a book, flipping through the pages. Ethan doesn't move, just sits there, ignoring the taller boy. They see Benny's mouth move, then a flash of light, and then nothing. They stare at their reflections, waiting to see if it's over.

"Huh. That explains a lot," Benny's grandma says, smiling at the two boys.


	7. Chapter 7: Explainations

"What. Was that?" Benny asked, confusion clear on his face. Ethan just looked at the mirror, not quite understanding what was going on here. "Grandma, what did we just watch?"

"That, my dear grandson, was your freshman year of high school by the looks of it."

"What? My freshman year was nothing like that. For one thing, Ethan wasn't here last year. Second, I don't remember any of that happening."

"Do you remember the last scene you two saw?" both boys nod, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, by the looks of it, you two have been best friends your whole lives. Benny here did some spell, and made it to where you two have never met until this moment in time. I don't quite understand how he did that, but he did. That's why you two have dreamt of each other, and feel like you know each other. You two are best friends, in an … alternate universe I guess you could say."

"Why did you call me a seer earlier?" Ethan asked, finally coming out of the daze he had been in.

"Well, in that world you already know this but since you just came to Whitechapel I'll gladly tell you. You get visions Ethan. When you touch someone, or something, supernatural. Make any sense?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. Feels like I already knew this, but I guess that's from that other universe huh?"

"Yep. And Benny is a spell master. He tries to deny it but it's in his blood."

"I'm not denying it anymore. I have someone to be my geek self around. This is awesome! Hey grandma, should I tell him about Rory, Sarah, and Erica?"

"I would. It would be safer."

"They're vampires," Ethan says, looking at Benny and his grandma.

"How'd you know that?" Benny asks.

"I don't know. I just do. Hey Benny, I gotta get home, wanna walk to school together tomorrow?" Ethan asks, already heading towards the front door.

"Sure E. See you tomorrow!" Benny replies, smiling. He then turns back to his grandma, who was staring at him, a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You just met that boy yet you are already so in love with him."

"What? I-I-I am not in l-love with Ethan. He's my best friend," Benny stammers, blushing as his grandma just watches him.

"Uh-huh. I may be old but I'm not blind or stupid. I see the way you had your arm around that boy and the way you looked at him."

"Ugh! Grandma. Fine. You caught me. Don't say anything to him though!"

"My lips are sealed. I will not meddle in your love life."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find clothes for tomorrow."

…

Benny stood outside Ethan's house, waiting for him. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling awkward. He was so used to straightening it for school, so when he didn't do it this morning he felt weird. Not to mention instead of his usual skinny jeans and button up shirt, he wore a dark blue and green striped polo with some semi-baggy jeans. He hoped Ethan liked how he looked. He smiled as he saw the front door of Ethan's house open, and then Ethan walked out and headed towards Benny.

"You look like the Benny from my dreams now," Ethan says, laughing. "Wow like that doesn't sound awkward."

"Heh, yeah," Benny says, trying not to stare at Ethan, but he looked good today. He was wearing some navy blue pants and a gray shirt with a weird design on it. Benny just smiled then threw his arm around Ethan as they headed to school.

…

Ethan had a strange dream the night before. It was of Benny, like always, but it was different. In it, Ethan had seen Benny talking to someone, and for some reason, Ethan had gotten jealous. Like extremely jealous. He couldn't understand it. He didn't have a crush on Benn y, or he at least thought so. He had never liked anyone like he likes Benny though. He was just going to try to ignore it as much as he could. He had just met Benny. He didn't want to freak him out by going all lovey-dovey on him. He looked up at the taller boy and smiled. They'd always be friends. That much he was sure of.

"Why you looking at me with that smile on your face? Daydreaming' bout me?" Benny said with a chuckle, locking eyes with Ethan. _If only he liked me back. I can handle being his best friend though._

"Heh. You wish. Did you dream of me last night?" Ethan asks, eyes still locked with Benny's.

"I always do. Did you dream of me?"

"I always do." Both boys smiled at the other and head inside the school, Benny removing his arm. _I may have a humongous crush on him, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to get annoyed by nosey people._

"Hey Benny… what happened to you? Are you reverting back to your natural nerd? I thought we were trying to not get beat up this year?" Rory says, walking up to the dark haired boys.

"Rory, none of that matters now. Guess what Ethan and I found out?" Benny said, excitement seeping into his voice. Rory instantly became interested.

"Okay, since I haven't seen you this excited since the new Green Lantern movie, I'm listening. What did you find out?" Benny looks around to make sure no one is listening then quickly explains what happened yesterday.

"Whoa. So we're all friends in another dimension? That is sweet! And he's a seer? And he knows what me and the girls are? And he's okay with it? Awesome! Ethan, you are absolutely my friend now." Rory hasn't stopped staring at Ethan with a huge smile on his face. Benny was beginning to get a little irritated at the blonde boy. He knew he was just being nice, but when he pulled Ethan towards class Benny snapped inside. _Ethan's mine._ He went to head for the blonde boy when he saw Ethan stop.

"We should wait for Benny." As he heard those words all anger left him. He smiled and hurried towards the two shorter boys. Together, they walked to class.


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

At lunch, Benny told Sarah about what had happened the day before. Erica wasn't around, but Sarah said she would tell her. Sarah was eyeing Ethan like she wanted to talk to him about something. Rory caught the look and wanted to talk to Benny alone so he grabbed Benny, dragging him away, effectively leaving Sarah and Ethan alone. Sarah thanked him with her eyes then glanced at the boy across from her.

"So Ethan, what's going on between you and Benny?" Sarah asked, mischief in her voice.

"What? Nothing is going on. We're friends. Best friends."

"Uh-huh. Ethan, you guys instantly clicked the minute you laid eyes on each other. I know it's supposed to be because of this 'other universe' stuff and all, but the way he looks at you… he likes you. And I think you like him. Just seeing you two together. You don't seem like normal best friends." Ethan couldn't stop the blush that rose up on his cheeks as he attempted to lie to Sarah. _Damn this girl is observant_.

"Um… Ugh. Fine. I think I do like him. I'm not sure. I do know that I am insanely jealous of him being alone with Rory right now. Please don't tell him Sarah! Please. I feel like I can trust you. I hope that feeling is correct." Sarah giggled at his awkwardness.

"Ethan, you can trust me. I was just curious. I won't tell him," she said, patting his hand and smiling at him. "I can tell we'll be good friends."

"I think we already are."

…

"Okay Rory, what could you possibly have to say to me today?" Benny asked as he was dragged into the hallway.

"I saw how jealous you got earlier. You thought I didn't see it, but I did. You had this look in your eyes like you wanted to kill me. Am I right?" Benny didn't say anything; he just stood there, not looking at the blonde vampire. "I'm right. That's why you won't say anything."

"Ugh. Fine. You're right. I was extremely jealous when you pulled him away from me, that I just wanted to kill you. Happy?"

"Yes. Dude, I think you love this guy. Why don't you just tell him already? And I'm sorry for earlier. I was just excited that someone else knew about me."

"I understand and it's alright dude I know you didn't do it on purpose. But I can't tell him. We just met and –"

"You already know everything about each other.'

"So?"

"So? This dude is your soul mate. I can tell. He likes you back. He might not know it yet, but he does."

"Let's go back to lunch k Rory?"

"K."


	9. Chapter 9: More Than Friends?

The dark haired boys sat in Ethan's room, playing video games. Ethan had called his mom earlier asking if his new friend could stay for dinner. She had said yes, so the two boys were just waiting for his family to get home. Both boys were thinking about what their friends had pointed out to them earlier in the day.

Benny was thinking about how jealous he got when Rory had taken Ethan away. He didn't want that to happen ever again. He really did love Ethan. They had just met, in this world anyway, yet he knew how he felt. He had felt in when he dreamt of Ethan all those times. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted the dark haired boy sitting next to him. He was trying to decide when to make his move.

Ethan was thinking about his dream and the way he felt when Rory had dragged Benny away. _Could I like him? I feel so close to him. Closer than I felt to anyone before._ Ethan was thinking this when he came to a decision.

"Benny, does it feel like …. We're more than friends to you?" Ethan asks, blushing like crazy._ I can't believe I actually said it._

"Thank god you feel that way," Benny muttered before throwing his controller to the ground. He grabbed Ethan and kissed him, hard enough that both boys were soon gasping for air.

Benny grabbed Ethan and dragged him to his bed, sitting him down next to him. Soon both boys were lip-locked again, only pulling away for breath before continuing. Benny began to work his way down Ethan's neck, causing the shorter boy to whimper. Benny smiled against his neck and bit down softly, causing Ethan to moan quietly. "Benny, we should st-stop." Benny looked up then.

"Why? I was enjoying what we were doing. Weren't you?"

"Yes. Very much. But my parents will be home soon, and I'd rather not explain how I got a hickey on my neck when I've only been in this town for two days." Benny smiled at that. He leaned over and kissed Ethan, loving how his lips fit perfectly with the other boy's. Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, pulling the other boy into his lap. Ethan was now straddling Benny as they continued to kiss.

"Ethan," Benny moaned, "Do you think in the other universe we're together this way?" Ethan shakes his head, staring into Benny's green eyes.

"I don't think so. Shame really. We don't know what we were missing." Then the two went back to kissing. Benny slid his hands under Ethan's shirt, pulling him closer. Ethan moaned at the contact and ran his fingers threw Benny's hair, tugging it gently, this time causing Benny to moan. Benny was slowly pulling Ethan's shirt up, silently asking for it to be removed. Ethan gladly agreed, throwing his shirt in some random corner in his room. Benny's soon followed. Once both boys were shirtless they went back to making out, hands exploring each other's chest. Benny flipped them so he hovered over Ethan slightly. The shorter boy ran his hands down Benny's back, leaving behind light scratch marks. Benny moaned at the feeling and worked his way kissing and biting gently down Ethan's body. He had just reached Ethan's pants and was about to remove them when they heard the front door open. Both boys quickly found their shirts and fixed themselves to look somewhat presentable to Ethan's parents.


	10. Chapter 10: Closer Together

Dinner with Ethan's parents was awkward. For multiple reasons: 1) both boys were sporting flushed faces, as though had just run a marathon; 2) Ethan had multiple bite marks on his neck that were a light pink color, just barely noticeable; 3) Neither boy could not stare at the other for long; and 4) They were both fidgeting in their seats, anxious to head back up to Ethan's room.

"Benny, have we met before?" Ethan's younger sister Jane asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Jane, that's impossible. We just moved here. Although… it does seem like we know you Benny, doesn't it dear?" said Ethan's mom, turning to his father.

"It does. I'm just glad Ethan found himself a friend."

"Same here," Mrs. Morgan said.

"Well get used to me because Ethan is my best friend and I also live next door," Benny says, smiling a huge grin at the Morgan family. "I already feel at home here."

"That's fine any friend of Ethan's is welcome here."

"Thank you." The family continued to eat in silence, except for the occasional question about Ethan and Jane's school lives. After dinner was finished Benny and Ethan excused themselves back up to Ethan's room, where Benny instantly wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist.

"So, Ethan. Are we … dating now?" Benny asked, raising his eyebrows at the shorter boy. He smiled as he saw Ethan blush at his question.

"Um … I guess."

"Good. I wouldn't give you up for anything."

"Not even for all the peanut butter cup pizza in the world?"

"How'd you know that was my favorite food?"

"I'm beginning to remember stuff about you."

"Huh. Favorite color is Green Lantern green right?"

"Yep." Both boys smiled as they realize that they were remembering facts about the other. Benny pulled Ethan closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips, before smiling at him.

"So. Now that we're together, I have a question," asks Benny, pulling Ethan towards the bed so they could sit down.

"Yes?"

"Do we tell our friends at school?" Ethan just sat there in Benny's arms, thinking about it.

"Yes. I don't see what it should matter really. I doubt they'd care."

"Agreed. Awesome. Tomorrow we'll tell our friends that we're dating." With that, both boys were locked in a heavy kiss.

…

As the boys were getting ready for bed, in their own houses, after a long night of kissing and video chatting, neither noticed how a light seemed to flash outside their windows only. Both boys fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Home

Benny and Ethan both woke up with terrible headaches, almost as though they were hung-over. They both groggily looked around before locking eyes with the other.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I don't really remember much…" Benny's voice trails off.

"Me neither," Ethan says, looking around his living room. _My living room? Wasn't I just in my bedroom, getting ready for bed?_ Ethan looked around again and noticed all the soda cans and bags of candy and other sugary snacks strewn around the living room coffee table, when it hit him what had happened. "Benny. I remember!" Ethan shouts, jumping up and looking at the taller teen who was still sitting on the floor. Ethan runs to him and pulls him into a hug.

"E? What's gotten into you?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No, last thing I remember is leaving your house and going to bed… Why am I here?"

"Think about it," Ethan whispers in Benny's ear, causing the taller boy to shiver slightly. "I know one way to help you remember." Ethan helped Benny up off the floor, and then dragged him into the downstairs bathroom. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Benny squeaked, nervous as to what his best friend had planned.

"Just do it!"

"Fine," Benny said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Now what?"

"Have your back to the mirror." As Benny turns around Ethan can't help but smile. He knew what happened was real. "Look over your shoulder, at your back in the mirror." Benny just sighs but does as Ethan says, and his eyes widen at what he sees; pink scratches running down the length of his back.

"Why are there scratches down my back?" Benny asked, kinda scared at what the answer would be. Ethan just smiled at put his hand on Benny's back, the width of the scratches matching his hands. Benny begins to blush but doesn't look away from Ethan.

"It wasn't a dream Benny. Look," and with that, Ethan took his shirt off as well. Benny gasped as he looked at Ethan's chest; it was covered in bite marks.

"How'd you know I had a weird dream?"

"Because I had the same one. Except it wasn't a dream. You did some weird magic that jolted us into another universe where we just met and fell in love. Somehow, we got back to this one where we've been friends forever, yet I think its still Saturday night here."

"So … do you still feel the same way?" Benny asks quietly, not looking at Ethan now. Ethan just smiles, and then shoves Benny against the wall, kissing him as hard as he could. Benny smiles against Ethan's lips and wraps his arms around his waist. "Good. Me too."

...

**Sappy ending I know. Well, just click that review button down there and tell me what you thought :) Please and thank you!**


End file.
